The invention relates, generally, to window coverings such as shades and blinds. Window coverings typically comprise a shade or blind that may be extended and retracted to selectively cover an architectural feature such as a window. Window coverings are typically dimensioned to be used as either an inside mount that is dimensioned to fit within the architectural feature or an outside mount where the blind extends to the outside of the architectural feature.